This relates generally to electronic devices with displays and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays that adapt to different ambient lighting conditions.
The chromatic adaptation function of the human visual system allows humans to generally maintain constant perceived color under different ambient lighting conditions. For example, an object that appears red when illuminated by sunlight will also be perceived as red when illuminated by an indoor electric light.
Conventional displays do not typically account for different ambient lighting conditions or the chromatic adaptation of the human visual system. As a result, a user may perceive undesirable color shifts in the display under different ambient lighting conditions. For example, the white point of a display may appear white to a user in outdoor ambient lighting conditions, but may appear bluish to the user in an indoor environment when the user's eyes have adapted to the warmer light produced by indoor light sources.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of displaying images with displays.